


I Saw It In The Window

by a_xmasmurder



Series: Marvel Bites [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a shit, BuckyxCorset, M/M, Twitter made me do it, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: Bucky gets a corset.





	I Saw It In The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing because Twitter has a new hashtag... Might elaborate on it, dunno. (who am I kidding, I will)

It all started with a storefront window. 

Bucky was walking past it with Romanov, on the way to get some stupid thing, he doesn’t even remember what. All he can remember is Romanov making a happy little noise and pointing at a little boutique window. They went in to buy the corset she’d spotted, and the shopkeeper - a little old lady, Margaret or something like that - made happy noises at him and his bomber jacket, dragging him around the shop to show him different colors and fabrics, nattering on about how his figure would suit this and that and the other thing. He only paid enough attention to keep the conversation going, then walked out with a cloth bag and the sinking feeling that he didn’t really know what had just happened. 

It hit him later that night, while relaxing between the twin slabs of beef that were Steve and Sam on the couch, that the lady was talking about putting him in a corset. 

The idea did not freak him out. Not then. 

Now? Now he’s freaking out. Because he’s back in the boutique with Romanov because this place makes custom corsets for men, and he’s taken a leave of absence from reality and common sense and really - no joke - wants one. But for some reason he didn’t think it would be this… involved? He’s been poked, prodded into position, bickered with and nattered at - he glares at Romanov, who only shoots him a sharp look. Yeah, yeah, he’s the one that got himself into this mess, damn it. 

Finally, Margaret comes out of the back with a heather grey bundle of fabric and his brain clicks.  _ Oh.  _

 

*

 

He comes out of the back room feeling like a million bucks. He doesn’t care how much this shit’s gonna cost him, he  _ knows  _ he looks fine as hell. The look Romanov gives him only cements his knowledge. Margaret is tittering and readjusting the lacing in the back -  _ oof that’s tight  _ \- then gives him and his outfit a little satisfied nod and nudge. “Now, you go impress your boy with that, shoo!” 

He blinks, then grins. Oh, he can’t wait to see their reactions. 

“I can’t wait to see Steve faint,” Romanov chuckles, and he gives her a sly wink and smirk. 

 

*

 

“Hey, Tweety and Captain Assmerica, I’m home!” He tosses the motorcycle keys in the dish by the door. Romanov elected to drive herself home with strict instructions for him to live Tweet their reactions, whatever the hell that meant. He’s got his phone out and the bomber jacket hung on a peg by the time Sam rounds the corner, looking like he’s gonna yell about the newest nickname. The way he jerks to a halt like he’s on a leash makes Bucky snort. “Where’s the All American Snack?”  

Sam just stares, all slack-jawed. Score one for the home team. 

“Buck, you know I don’t like that hashtag - ” Steve comes around the corner behind Sam and drops a full bowl of popcorn. 

Bucky’s so glad his phone is recording video. He just hopes it’s not in portrait mode. “Hey, fellas. What’s a guy gotta do to get a hello ‘round here?”

“Oh,  _ Jesus, _ ” Steve mutters at the same time Sam breathes out, “ _ Sweet Jesus _ .”

Bucky’s grin gets bigger as he tries the hip cock he practiced at the boutique. “Such blasphemy coming from pious little boys, I should wash your mouths out with soap for that talk.”

He really didn’t expect to get tackled by both of them.

 

*

 

It’s much later, after he’s gotten seven kinds of rawed by the two most gorgeous men in his life, that Bucky sends Romanov the video. For blackmail, he’s sure. But he’s got more pressing matters on his hands - he’s got to make sure the corset survived, that thing cost him so much money.


End file.
